Memoire de'un Ninja
by Lumiere de Venise
Summary: In which I, Lumiere de Venise, make 100 word drabbles on Naruto Characters via the usage of French quotes. (Team 7 Quotes Already Done! Might Contain Shippings Later on?)
1. Naruto's Conduite

**[AN :]**** Welcome, welcome. I've always wanted to do a collection of Naruto stories, and while I have another one that I gave up on, this one will take its place. I present to you a: Memoire de'un Ninja, aka Memories of a Ninja.**

**Here's how they go:**

**1) Character. 2) French Quote. 3) 100 Word Drabble on Both.**

**Let's see how this goes...Never done a collection before. Ofc, this is starting off with the titular character himself. I already got Team 7's quotes, but you guys can request others as well.**

**List so far:**

**Naruto- Done. (6/24)**

**Sasuke- Done. (6/24)**

**Sakura- Done. (6/24)**

**Kakashi- Done. (6/24)**

**Itachi- Done. (6/26)**

**Hinata- Done. (6/27)**

**Sarutobi- Done. (6/28)**

**And now we begin...**

* * *

**Memoire de'un Ninja ****© 2019**

**_[Author:] Lumiere de Venise_**

**_[Drabble 1:]_ _Actions Sur Les Mots__ (Actions Over Words)_**

**_[Character:] Naruto Uzumaki_**

_**[Quote:] "****Il vaut mieux faire que dire. (Doing is better than saying.)"**_

_**[Disclaimer:] I do not own Naruto, nor am I or will I ever profit from this collection.**_

* * *

**oooOooo**

**oooOooo**

* * *

"_I want__ to be Hokage!"_

_"Don't worry, Sakura, I'll bring Sasuke back—it's a promise of a lifetime!"_

_..._

_..._

Blue eyes glared at a mirror; a fist was tightened and a sixteen year old boy was thinking over two sentences filled with determination.

The blond was no longer going to fail his goals and not meet up to his promises. Words that can't be backed up with actions were banished.

Naruto was no longer a naive child. He wasn't going to whine and _want_ things to happen. A true shinobi _works_ for accomplishments—

A true Hokage bleeds and protects others for it.

* * *

**oooOooo**

**oooOooo**

* * *

**[Ending AN:] I like doing poems, so making short stuff on characters are really fun for me. Also, if you're wondering why the quotes are specifically French, well...that's my culture. Haitian-French-American FTW! (Much better at creole than french though ironically so forgive me if I made a mistake)**

**Hope you all get to enjoy this mini-series!**


	2. Sasuke's Enigme

**[AN:] Next up, Sasuke! I get to put my skills using "suspense" etc to task.**

* * *

**Memoire de'un Ninja ****© 2019**

_**[Author:] Lumiere de Venise**_

**_[Drabble 2:] Enigme Ecarlate (Scarlet Enigma)_**

**_[Character:] Sasuke Uchiha_**

**_[Quote:] _**_**"Ma vie est une enigme dont ton nom est le mot. (My life is an enigma, of which your name is the word.)"**_

_**[Disclaimer:] I do not own Naruto, nor am I or will I ever profit from this collection.**_

* * *

**oooOooo**

**oooOooo**

* * *

Itachi.

For Sasuke, to describe the male was not to use the phrase "older brother." To the younger Uchiha, his "brother" was an inhumane man who destroyed all that loved him.

He couldn't tell anyone this. Couldn't get _"Itachi__ Itachi Itachi Itachi"_ out of his **mind mind mind.**

_"We can help you—"_

_"Be quiet, Sakura. **Shut up,** Naruto."_

_All he can see is swirls of redredredred blackblackblackblack redredredred_—

"Sasuke, what are you doing, boy? Your training today **_hasn't ended,_**" Orochimaru drawled out.

Sasuke swung his chokuto, but he saw no practice-dummy—only **_ItachiItachiItachi._**

He always did. Every single time.

(.didsyawladidsyawladidsyawlA)

* * *

**oooOooo**

**oooOooo**

* * *

**[Ending AN:]**** Man this made Sasuke look deranged asf. So far, my favorite of these I've done.**


	3. Sakura's Fleur

**[AN:] Next up, Sakura, and how she went from a joke to a boss.**

* * *

**Memoire de'un Ninja ****© 2019**

_**[Author:] Lumiere de Venise**_

**_[Drabble 3:] Position de Fleur (A Blossom's Stance)_**

**_[Character:] Sakura Haruno_**

**_[Quote:] _****_"Chacun voit midi a sa porte. (Each person sees noon at his/her door.)"_**

_**[Disclaimer:] I do not own Naruto, nor am I or will I ever profit from this collection.**_

* * *

**oooOooo**

**oooOooo**

* * *

She looked at their backs in shame. They were **always** the better ones. She couldn't do anything.

She knew she wasn't going to do as good as they would in the Chunin Exam.

Naruto's nindo was for respect, Sasuke's was for revenge, and her's...

Just didn't arrive yet.

**...000...**

_(Shedoubteditwouldever.)_

**...000...**

"I'm all pumped up!"

Her fists were in the air, her feet on Katsuyu and Naruto and Sasuke on either side of her.

There was no "back" in front of her.

She was not _"thatuselessfangirl" _anymore.

Naruto will definitely be Hokage.

Sasuke got revenge.

Sakura's nindo was **finally** at her doorstep.

* * *

**oooOooo**

**oooOooo**

* * *

**[Ending AN:]**** For someone who isn't a fan of Sakura, I think I wrote this pretty well, though I wouldn't ever write any hateful works on Sakura. That's immature.**

**Now the _very_ handsome Kakashi is next... 3**


	4. Kakashi's Chouchou

**[AN:]**** Kakashi, one of my most favorite Naruto characters.**

* * *

**Memoire de'un Ninja © 2019**

_**[Author:]**__** Lumiere de Venise**_

**_[Drabble 4:] _**_**Le Chouchou du Professur**_**_ (Teacher's Pet)_**

**_[Character:]_****_ Kakashi Hatake_**

**_[Quote:] _****_Le temps est un grand mister, dit-on. Le malheur est qui'il tue ses elevrs__.__ (_****_We say that time is a great teacher. It's too bad that it kills all its students.)_**

_** [Disclaimer:]**__** I do not own Naruto, nor am I or will I ever profit from this collection.**_

* * *

**oooOooo**

**oooOooo**

* * *

"Excellent job, Kakashi!"

Kakashi said nothing. Obito frowned. Rin just watched happily.

"But, Minato-Sensei, I can do that _too!_"

Obito jumped up and tried to throw five kunais from the spaces between his fingers. Rin ends up bandaging the Uchiha's fingers.

Minato briefly consoled Obito while eyeing Kakashi. Kakashi said nothing.

**[...]**

"That's quite impressive, Sasuke," Kakashi said as he ignored Naruto's ranting—_"I can do way better than that showoff!"_—and eyed Sasuke's form.

Sasuke said nothing. Sakura watched, getting a kunai out and asking if she could join. Kakashi shrugs; reading-time.

**[...]**

Sasuke left. Naruto chases after. Sakura's crying.

**[...]**

* * *

**oooOooo**

**oooOooo**

* * *

**[Ending AN:] Might be my new favorite drabble now. Kakashi finds fault in Minato's teachings, but his sure wasn't that different; might've low-key been worse. The irony!**

**(Also despite how it looks, Chouchou means "favorite" in French, not Chocho as in the kunoichi in Boruto.)**


	5. Itachi's L'amour

**[AN:]**** Itachi next; this quote was supposed to be for Sasuke but it gave me Itachi vibes so I had to find another one for Sasuke, aka Itachi's quote was made before Sasuke's and Kakashi's.**

* * *

**_Memoire de'un Ninja © 2019_**

_**[Author:]**** Lumiere de Venise**_

_**[Drabble 5:] Fraternite's L'amour (****Brotherhood's Love)**_

_**[Character:]**** Itachi Uchiha**_

_**[Quote:] **__**L'amour fait les plus grandes douceurs et les plus sensibles infortunes de la vie. (Love makes life's sweetest pleasures and worst misfortunes.)**_

_**[Disclaimer:]**** I do not own Naruto, nor am I or will I ever profit from this collection.**_

* * *

**oooOooo**

**oooOooo**

* * *

**(I)**

It pours out of them—mother and father are on the ground with crimson _drip-dropping._

_["You must do this for the sake of the village."]_

No more Uchihas but him and his younger brother.

He hears a scream. He turns and _sees_ his younger brother.

(No forehead touches help.)

**...**

**...**

**...**

**(II)**

His breath halts. He coughs red; _feels_ the warmth of red.

Pokes his forehead.

He touches it as a sign of love—

_["This is for the sake of the village, Itachi."]_

Sasuke has changed. Has grown.

"I love you, my brother..."

Itachi collapses.

In another world, the brothers could've been..._been..._

_["I...understand."]_

* * *

**oooOooo**

**oooOooo**

* * *

**[Ending AN:] There ya' have it! Itachi...I kinda forgot to add what makes it pleasurable, but I guess in this case the pleasure is the things the brothers gained and the misfortune on the things the brothers lost. Interestingly enough, the frequent mention of red was in both stories, how what the other brother is affects them, and a villain who caused their situation (Orochimaru with the bite mark, Danzo with the ordering of the massacre of the Uchiha.) I think that both of their drabbles can be see as a double-drabble (200 words) split in half via turned into normal 100 words drabbles. Well, now I need to find out who the next character in this compilation shall be.**


	6. Hinata's Volonte

**[AN:]**** Hinata. I absolutely knew that both Neji and her will have quotes relating to family...Here's the kind, shy kunoichi who isn't a weakling but has a heart of gold—something that, in the Hyuga Clan's eyes, is a faction of dishonorableness, waste of talent, and weakness.**

* * *

**_Memoire de'un Ninja © 2019_**

_**[Author:]**** Lumiere de Venise**_

_**[Drabble 6:] **__**Plus Epais que L'eau**_ _**(Thicker than Water****)**_

_**[Character:]**** Hinata Hyuga**_

_**[Quote:]**_** _Si tu pouvais lire dans mon coeur, tu verrais la place ou je t'ai mise. __("_****_If you could read my heart, you would see the place I have given you there.")_**

_**[Disclaimer:]**** I do not own Naruto, nor am I or will I ever profit from this collection.**_

* * *

**oooOooo**

**oooOooo**

* * *

Lilac like her own is front of her. Brown hair shakes in fear.

The heiress tries to strike but...she's...her..._sister..._

**•••••**

**...**

**.**

**...**

**•••••**

"She's your **waste** now, Kurenai. There is no _need_ for a **disappointment** as my heiress."

Hinata looked down in shame. Daddy _glares_ with **disgust**.

**•••••**

**...**

**.**

**...**

**•••••**

"You won't be able to change. Just_ give up._"

_Ba-thump. Ba-thump._

Cough...!

...

She's dizzy, but she looks right at Neji. Match is still prevailing, and...

**_so..._**

**_must..._**

**_...she!_**

She wants—no,

_**needs**_

her dad, cousin, and sister _proud_ of her again.

To say:

_"You're **aren't** weak nor trash **anymore**, Hinata-sama."_

...

She _bolts,_ hands straight and swinging towards Neji.

* * *

**oooOooo**

**oooOooo**

* * *

**[Ending AN:]**** Man, I sure had a lot of fun formatting the way this looked. When it comes to the Hyuga, there sure are a lot of fuel on their family conflicts and views on romance to make 100 word-limits barely come as a challenge. I've never written the Hyuga Clan's darker side before, so writing this was not only a feat but makes me write some pre-timeskip Hinata fic in the future...**

**Now, unto the next person, who my best-friend shall choose.**


	7. Sarutobi's Fils

**[AN:]**** Welp, I asked my friend last night and she said Sarutobi. Uploading this today. She said I should make it about his regrets on Orochimaru and etc, and I decided to add that in with compassion.**

**_(Actually no it's cause we were talking around midnight yesterday and I forgot to put in regrets properly in the way she suggested until it was too late —)_**

**Well, here you go!**

**(6/28. Put the date to confirm I didn't ever skip a day on my self "Fic a Day" summer challenge.)**

* * *

**_Memoire de'un Ninja © 2019_**

_**[Author:]**** Lumiere de Venise**_

_**[Drabble 7:] Mes "Enfants"**_ _**(My "Children"****)**_

_**[Character:]**** Hiruzen Sarutobi**_

_**[Quote:]**_**_ Car, vois-tu, chaque jour je t'aime davantage, aujourd'hui plus qu'hier et bien moins que demain. (For, you see, each day I love you more, today more than yesterday and less than tomorrow.)"_**

_**[Disclaimer:]**** I do not own Naruto, nor am I or will I ever profit from this collection.**_

* * *

**oooOooo**

**oooOooo**

* * *

_He's gone south._

_He's your student. You want to stop him, but he's like a son._

_This room..._

_Ominous organs in bottles..._

_(Are they of animals or _

_h.u.m__.a.n.s?)_

_..._

_You let him leave. You're a fool, but you can't hurt the boy you practically raised._

_•••••••••_

_•••••••••_

_**oooOOooo**_

_**oooOOooo**_

_**oooOOooo**_

_••••••••••_

_••••••••••_

_That Nine-tails boy... how troubling._

_He paints all over the monuments of the former Hokages. He is hated for the beast inside of him, though—you cannot reprimand him._

_•••••••••_

_•••••••••_

_(You let the Chunin Exams go on.)_

_•••••••••_

"_Die,_ you old fool!"

You **are** a fool. Your stomach's pierced.

But you see no killer, but a child...

_a lost, lost child..._

* * *

**oooOooo**

**oooOooo**

* * *

**[Ending AN:]**** Poor Sarutobi...A man who saw innocence before monsters first, which lead to his demise. Fun fact: I made the drabble before finding the quote on this one, for some reason. The other drabbles, I feel, flowed better than this due to being restricted to a certain theme. I chose this quote to say that he continues to have a father like love despite what Orochimaru has done, but I think the quote feels too romantic to have a family tone, opps.**

**Now, unto the next one—Shikamaru!**


End file.
